Věra Suková
Věra Pužejová Suková (13 June 1931 – 13 May 1982) was a tennis player from Czechoslovakia. She was the women's singles runner-up at Wimbledon in 1962, losing to Karen Hantze Susman 6–4, 6–4. Suková was a women's singles semifinalist at the French Championships in 1957 and 1963. She teamed with Jiří Javorský to win the mixed doubles title at that tournament in 1957. They were the runners-up in 1961. According to Lance Tingay of The Daily Telegraph and the Daily Mail, Suková was ranked in the world top ten in 1957, 1962, and 1963, reaching a career high of World No. 5 in those rankings in 1962.1 Suková was the Czechoslovakian national women's singles champion 11 times between 1952 and 1964. After retirement from tennis, Suková served as the coach of Czechoslovakia's national women's team. Under her guidance, the team won the Fed Cup in 1975. She died from brain cancer in 1982. Her husband Cyril Suk II, whom she married in 1961, was president of the Czechoslovakian Tennis Federation. Their two children Helena Suková (born 1965) and Cyril Suk III (born 1967) both became successful professional tennis players. Contents 1 Grand Slam finals 1.1 Singles: 1 (1 runner–up) 1.2 Mixed doubles: 2 (1 title, 1 runner-up) 2 Grand Slam singles tournament timeline 3 See also 4 References 5 External links Grand Slam finals Singles: 1 (1 runner–up) Outcome Year Championship Surface Opponent Score Runner-up 1962 Wimbledon Championships Grass United States Karen Susman 4–6, 4–6 Mixed doubles: 2 (1 title, 1 runner-up) Outcome Year Championship Surface Partner Opponents Score Winner 1957 French Championships Clay Czechoslovakia Jiří Javorský West Germany Edda Buding Chile Luis Ayala 6–3, 6–4 Runner-up 1961 French Championships Clay Czechoslovakia Jiří Javorský United States Darlene Hard Australia Rod Laver 0–6, 6–2, 3–6 Grand Slam singles tournament timeline Tournament 1956 1957 1958 1959 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 Career SR Australian Championships A A A A A A A A A 0 / 0 French Championships 2R SF 4R QF QF 4R 3R SF QF 0 / 9 Wimbledon 4R 3R A 3R 4R QF F 3R 2R 0 / 8 U.S. Championships A A A A A A QF 4R A 0 / 2 SR 0 / 2 0 / 2 0 / 1 0 / 2 0 / 2 0 / 2 0 / 3 0 / 3 0 / 2 0 / 19 A = did not participate in the tournament. SR = the ratio of the number of Grand Slam singles tournaments won to the number of those tournaments played. See also Performance timelines for all female tennis players who reached at least one Grand Slam final References 1.Jump up ^ Collins, Bud (2008). The Bud Collins History of Tennis: An Authoritative Encyclopedia and Record Book. New York, N.Y: New Chapter Press. pp. 695, 703. ISBN 0-942257-41-3. External links Official website Věra Suková at the Women's Tennis Association Věra Suková at the International Tennis Federation Věra Suková at the Fed Cup Category:Czech female tennis players Category:Czechoslovak female tennis players Category:French Championships (tennis) champions Category:People from Uherské Hradiště Category:1931 births Category:1982 deaths Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in mixed doubles Category:Deaths from brain tumor